


good morning

by juhvaad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, friendly domestic cute banter, tiny weeny little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhvaad/pseuds/juhvaad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up alone - slightly disgruntled when his fingers don't grip into the flesh of Louis' hip or the muscle of his bicep. It was unlike Louis to be up before Harry (and Harry swears it has everything to do with Zayn and Louis becoming closer on tour - not only sharing cigarettes and the occasional joint but, apparently, the friendship now stems to sleeping habits). </p>
<p>Or: Harry doesn't like waking up without Louis (unless, of course, he's being made breakfast).</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> i found this as a note in my phone from a year ago and honestly have no idea where the inspiration came from or what made me write it but here it is a tiny little drabble of (what i assume would be a typical) H/L morning.

Harry wakes up alone - slightly disgruntled when his fingers don't grip into the flesh of Louis' hip or the muscle of his bicep. 

It was unlike Louis to be up before Harry (and Harry swears it has everything to do with Zayn and Louis becoming closer on tour - not only sharing cigarettes and the occasional joint but, apparently, the friendship now stems to sleeping habits). But Harry can't ignore the sun blaring through the cracks in the curtain, warming the patch on his bare back that's open to the intrusion of warmth. He slowly cracks out his muscles to wake up, only slipping on a pair of boxers (red ones he swears are Louis' but who can really tell now-a-days?) and bypassing any other clothing because there's no point to covering up, really. Harry and Louis bypassed that stage in their relationship long before they put a label on HarryandLouis. 

Harry won’t admit it, but he hates waking up without Louis. He takes a certain pride in falling asleep being the big spoon and shrouding Louis’ body in protection, warmth and love. He loves Louis slowly waking up against him, his body arching and wriggling back into Harry’s chest for the last moments of sleep to subside before rolling over for a good morning kiss. 

But today wouldn’t be one of those days. Harry doesn’t get to wake up to the sleeping, peaceful form of Louis before him, and his stomach knots slightly at the loss of his favourite wake up regime.

Harry eventually leaves the coziness of the bed, making his way out of their bedroom (having to artfully walk around strewn clothes and books haphazardly placed on the floor) to try and find Louis. His toes flex against the cold wood on the stairs as he makes his way down to the kitchen half asleep, hoping there's at least a promise of breakfast for getting him up this early on a Saturday. 

But the view Harry gets as a reward is so much more than a morning fry up - Louis is standing before the stove, knocking some eggs and bacon around in the pan, humming a little bit of The Fray under his breath. The picture laid out before Harry is well worth the wake up - Louis' hips swaying, the fabric of Harry's black cashmere jumper see through and hanging off of Louis' full hips. He's so clearly naked underneath the clothing, the contours of his ass visible to Harry. So the only logical explanation, of course, is for Harry to walk up behind his boyfriend without making a sound, press his cold nose to the column of Louis' neck and push his semi again his ass. 

The surprised gasp Louis emits at Harry’s ministrations is enough to barter for Harry missing out on waking up with Louis pressed against him.

"I will accept none of your morning antics, Harold, I'm trying to be good to you and make you breakfast. Kindly fuck off," Louis hisses. But the venom in his voice is lost when Harry pushes him up against the kitchen counter, mouthing along the shoulder that's revealed by the loose jumper. Louis shivers visibly and rocks his ass back against Harry, whining just so to make Harry chuckle and move away from Louis to card through his hair tenderly.

"You little twat licker, don't you dare tease me like that and not pull through," Louis chortles as he whips around to face Harry, spatula in hand and face set to stone severity as he cocks his hip. Harry's sweater juts up to show the highest peaks of Louis thighs, the creamy skin jarred on the inside by love bites left the night before. Louis' eyes twinkle mischievously, his toes wriggling against the kitchen floor from both the chill of the tile and being teased by Harry, Louis' body preparing to pounce on him. 

Harry just moves into Louis again, the smaller lad giving Harry eyes of steel as he crowds him in again. "Be a good boy, Louis. Finish making our breakfast and then I'll bend you over the table and fuck you proper, deal? Gotta have my stamina for you" Harry drawls, adding a playful smack to Louis ass as he moves away. 

"Only if you promise to use that glorious tongue on me, Styles. And then you can eat whatever you want before then," Louis grumbles before turning back to his fry pan, shrugging the shoulders of the sweater down lower just to rile Harry up. The hint of fond in his voice isn't lost to Harry. 

Neither is the sparkle in Louis' eyes that's been a permanent fixture ever since they came together. Harry's sure his own eyes are just as full of love and adoration as his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> this was silly but i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
